Baby!
by Zabrina Snape
Summary: This fic goes with my Bleach series that i currently mostly have just written in Notebooks. It involves my Oc Airyn who became the new captain of Squad 5 with a new lieutenant whom happens to be my friends OC. Takes place after Aizen's Rebellion.


Bleach:

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters. I however do own Airyn Rae Murasaki/Hitsugaya. My best friend steph owns Saya Hanada.

**Baby?**

Airyn Hitsugaya sighed as she laid her head down on her desk in the Squad 5 Captains office. It had been more than a few weeks now that she had not been feeling well. She sighed again as she heard knocking on the door. She sat up and answered. "Yes, Come on in."

San Takai entered the office. "Captain Hitsugaya."

Airyn smiled at her officer. "San, what can I do for you?"

"Well we need help in the training grounds." San said as she stepped up in front of the desk.

"What's going on?"

"Well it seems that some of the lower ranking officers are having a hard time adjusting to the fact that Saya is our Lieutenant." San said sighing.

Airyn put her hand on her forehead. "This is not something that we need right now." She said as she stood up from her chair. She took a drink of her tea than stepped around her desk. "Alright San I'll deal with this. Lets go."

San nodded and followed Airyn out the door. ~*

Airyn stepped into the training grounds and stood in the entrance. She let out a release of her spiritual energy towards her officers. "WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN HERE?" she yelled as she started to walk further into the grounds.

Saya ran up to Airyn. "Captain. The officers won't do as I tell them. We are suppose to be training to get ready for the battle with Aizen and they will not listen to what I have to say."

Airyn nodded her head at her Lieutenant. "Don't worry I will take care of this." She said as she placed her hand on Saya's shoulder than flash stepped in front of her officers.

One of the lower seated officers looked up. "Captain!"

Airyn released her spirit energy again which in turn made everybody kneel down due to the sheer pressure of it. The only one not to kneel down was Saya. She was used to Airyn's spiritual Pressure seeing as she knew her in the world of the living. Airyn basicly towered over her lower officers. "WHAT IS THE PROBLEM? I HEARD YOU ARE NOT LISTENING TO THE ORDERS OF MY LIEUTENANT. WHY?"

Malina lifted her head up. "Captain Hitsugaya, please if I may speak."

Airyn stopped releasing her spiritual pressure and allowed Malina to stand. "Go on."

Malina bowed to her captain. "Captain Hitsugaya, a lot of us feel we should not have a half breed soul reaper as our lieutenant."

"AND THAT'S REASON ENOUGH NOT TO LISTEN TO HER ORDERS?" Airyn yelled at her officer. She closed her eyes for a moment feeling woozy. She opened them back up and stared at the girl in front of her. "NOW LISTEN UP AND LISTEN GOOD ALL OF YOU! LIEUTENANT SAYA HANADA IS MY LIEUTENANT! AND YOU ARE TO LISTEN TO HER LIKE YOU WOULD ME! NEXT PERSON THAT DOES NOT LISTEN TO HER ORDERS WILL BE PLACED UNDER ARREST AND THROWN IN JAIL DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

The officers of Squad 5 all nodded their heads and in unison said. "Yes Captain Hitsugaya!"

Airyn smiled to herself. "Good now get back to training." She turned towards Saya and San and started walking towards them. She blinked her eyes a few times feeling very woozy.

"Captain?" Saya said as she started to walk closer.

Airyn shook her head twice than next thing she knew she was falling down on the grass of the grounds. She closed her eyes blacking out just as Saya and San could be heard yelling at her.

"Airyn!" Saya yelled and tried to wake her up.

San turned to the other officers. "Get Squad 4."

3 of the lower officers bowed than ran out of the grounds using flash step.

Saya knelt down beside Airyn. "Airyn please wake up." she said as she rolled Airyn over onto her back and moved her so her head was in her lap. She ran her fingers through Airyn's long blonde trusses. "Airyn come on now wake up." She closed her eyes and concentrated trying to feel for anything out of wake with her Captain's spiritual pressure. She gasped and opened her eyes. She looked up to see Captain Unohana running into the grounds with her lieutenant Isane and a few other squad 4 officers behind her. ~*

Airyn blinked her eyes open and looked around herself. She was not in the training grounds that's for sure. She slowly sat up and realized she was in the squad 4 barracks. "Why?"

Saya smiled from her seat beside her Captains bed. "You blacked out in the training grounds captain."

Airyn turned her head towards her lieutenant. "I did?"

"Yes you did. It seems you exerted too much Spiritual pressure when you were yelling at the officers." Saya said as she stood up. She stepped beside the bed.

"Did Unohana do any tests?" Airyn asked as she sighed.

"Oh yes and believe me it's a duzy of an answer as to why." Saya said grinning from ear to ear.

Unohana took that moment to walk into the room. "Ah I see Captain Hitsugaya is awake now." she said walking up to the bed.

Airyn smiled and looked up at Unohana. "So captain my Lieutenant tells me I blacked out."

"Yes that is correct Captain. You exerted too much of your spiritual power and your body just couldn't handle it." Unohana said as she picked up Airyn's chart. "I did run a few tests."

"Yes and the answers a duzy so I'm told." Airyn said and looked at Saya.

Saya just grinned as she stood there beside Airyn.

Unohana handed the chart to Airyn. "The reason you blacked out is because the baby couldn't handle the spiritual pressure you were releasing. Airyn you're pregnant." She said smiling widely.

Airyn dropped the chart onto her lap and looked up at Unohana. She blinked her eyes in shock than laid back on the bed. She placed her hands over her stomach. "Pregnant, I'm pregnant?"

Saya stood there giggling. "I told ya it was a duzy."

Unohana smiled as she leaned down and looked at Airyn's face. "Yes Captain you are indeed pregnant. It appears to be that you're already quite far along as a matter of fact."

"So I was pregnant even before my wedding 5 weeks ago?" Airyn asked.

"Yes, I want to ask you something. When was the first time you and Toshiro had intercourse?" Unohana asked.

"Right after my placement exam? I was considered a lieutenant even though I was only a 4th seat in my squad. Why?" Airyn asked with her head tilted.

"Because you got pregnant than." Unohana replied softly.

"But that was 6 weeks before my wedding." Airyn said in realization. "I'm 11 weeks pregnant already. That's almost 3 whole months." she got a sick look on her face. "I was pregnant when I fought against Aizen."

Unohana place her hand on Airyn's shoulder. "Yes and I'm sorry we didn't detect it then when we fixed up your shoulder again. But now we know and you'll be keeping your butt away from the front lines."

Airyn smiled and rubbed her belly. "Oh will Toshiro be surprised."

Saya giggled. "Indeed."

Unohana smiled. "Toshiro has yet to be notified that you're here so it will be our little secret for now."

Airyn giggled. "yes our little secret." ~*

An hour or so later Airyn sat in her office on the couch while Saya did the rest of the paperwork for the day. "Wow I can't believe it."

Saya smiled as she looked at her Captain. "Airyn you are a very luck woman."

Airyn smiled. "I can see that. I'll tell you a little fact. Babies are very very rare here in the Soul Society. Only the Royal family and nobles have children."

"Well aren't you a Kuchiki?" Saya asked. "That's a noble family."

"Yes but only through marriage. It was my aunt that married byakuya."

"Doesn't matter. You still are a Noble. You took the Kuchiki last name before you were married and now you have Toshiro's last name. But you're still a Noble. Come on now look at the House that you guys live in with your Uncle."

"Yeah I know all that. But still. Toshiro's not a noble, and I'm not a noble by blood."

Saya sat down her pen. "You're pregnant big deal. I'm sure you're not the first Captain to get pregnant here."

Airyn chuckled. "I'm sure you're right. Now I just got to figure out a way to tell that husband of mine."

Saya giggled. "I'm sure I can help with that."

Airyn giggled with Saya as she laid there on the couch rubbing her belly. "hello little one. I guess you finally let me know you were in there huh."

Saya smiled to herself and went back to finishing the paperwork for the day. ~*

Fin


End file.
